


Cuddles

by sunflowertaron



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Taron Egerton Imagines, Taron Egerton fan fiction, Taron Egerton request, taron Egerton fluff, taron egerton - Freeform, taron egerton fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaron/pseuds/sunflowertaron
Summary: I was thinking the reader could have had a bad day and Taron does whatever to make her feel better.
Kudos: 2





	Cuddles

Scribbling down your notes was something you thought was going to be easy today, until you woke up this morning with a migraine and a greeting from Mother Nature. Your boss had been onto you for a few days to finish your article. It was easy to slack after a weekend but today you were really behind. It was frustrating to read sentences two to three times in a row after clenching your pelvis due to cramps or wincing from your head. Drinking your third cup of tea today, you sat back in your chair and closed your eyes, trying to find balance in your pain and work today. Breathe in and breathe out, you thought. A tiny, firm squeeze to your pelvis had you clenching again. You released a harsh breath of air and slammed your laptop lid shut.  
You slid on your slippers and walked out of your office into the kitchen to swallow a few pain relievers. You stretched your body towards the ceiling before bending over to stretch your back.  
“Well what a pleasant view to walk in on,” Taron chirped. You immediately stood and jumped, his unknown presence frightening you.  
“Holy shit, when did you come in?” You said breathlessly, holding onto your chest. Your migraine started nagging you, making sure you didn’t forget it was still there. You scrunched your face in pain.  
“Just a moment ago..what’s wrong darling?” Taron cooed, instantly setting his things down to stride towards you and wrap you into a bear hug. You signed into his chest.  
“My boss is nagging me to finish my article, which I blame myself for slacking, but it’s taking longer to wrap things up when I can’t get rid of this migraine and I’m cramping,” you speak, in a defeated tone.  
“Oh my love,” Taron commented, kissing your head, “how can I make you feel better?” He then started rubbing your stomach gently in small circles. You bummed in relief.  
“Can you just hold me?” You whispered against him.  
“Absolutely. How about you take a break from work and go get yourself comfy in bed and I’ll catch up with you soon?” Taron offered, patting you on the butt. You nodded in agreement and made your way towards your shared bedroom. Changing down into comfortable clothing, you dipped yourself underneath the duvet and snuggled into it while waiting for Taron’s return. Taron soon walked in with a glass of water and some ibuprofen to take later if you still feel unwell. He smiled at you before undressing himself to get into his comfy attire. You enjoyed your view of watching Taron’s back muscles strain as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders to slip on a long sleeve sweatshirt. You smirked when he dropped his trousers, smiling at his cheeky bum. He turned around after he slid on his sweatpants and smirked.  
“Enjoying the view?” He winked.  
“ I did until you put your pants on,” you joked. You lifted the duvet to invite Taron underneath. He set the ceiling fan speed on medium before gliding underneath the sheets, immediately pulling you against him and wrapping his arms around your shoulders. You signed in content. You forgot about your cramps until your muscles constricted and you moaned out in pain.  
“Baby I’m so sorry,” Taron said, kissing your head and pulling you tighter.  
You signed and looked up, “it’s not your fault T.”  
“I know but I wish I could help you. I hate to see you hurt.” He whispered, pulling a strand of hair behind your ear. Your heart swelled to his words. Taron picked up where left on your stomach, his fingertips twisting small circles in your stomach to help ease your pain. You snuggled into his chest more this time and closed your eyes, not allowing the stress of your job worry you nor your pain. All you ever need to be is where you are now, in Taron’s arms. The light buzz from the ceiling fan and the cool air caused your eyelids to hang, daring you to close your eyes.  
“Go on love, try and get some rest. I’ll be joining you soon,” he giggled, lying his chin on top of your head after pulling the duvet up to your shoulders. You nodded against him and closed your eyes, allowing the warmth of his embrace and the sound of the fan to bring your mind at ease. The last thing you heard was Taron’s heartbeat beating against his chest before you drifted off into a sweet dream.


End file.
